


Unconditional

by bluelances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Lance Mcclain x Reader - Freeform, Lance x Reader - Freeform, M/M, idk whether it’s considered angst, lance mcclain - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelances/pseuds/bluelances
Summary: The unknown of the future keeps surprising you (in the form of a question), more so after a critical and difficult mission.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> based on @saturnkeith’s hc’s on how the paladins would propose! i posted this on tumblr a while ago but i hope to get feedback on how i did, thank you and enjoy <3

Lance was an unpredictable person. One moment he’d be joking around and the next he’d be carrying out tasks with caution and concentration. He wore his heart on his sleeve but also kept it hidden when needed. Lance flipped like a switch at times, and it confuses you.

You assumed you never really knew Lance like you thought you did.

Laying your head on Lance’s shoulder, he played with your fingers as you drifted in and out of sleep, his ramblings slowly becoming a blur to your incoherent self. One statement managed to grasp your attention, making you turn your head to look at your boyfriend.

“Where do you see us in the future?” Lance muttered out absentmindedly, thumb now tapping on your skin as he interlocked hands.

_Future._

It was a weird concept to take in considering there was a war going on, having little to no time to ponder over the future in this chaotic lifestyle. Death by fighting in a war wasn’t a pleasant, peaceful way to perish, but it was something that could happen in a blink of an eye. Unbeknownst to you, the war could still go on.

“Having a decent job to support my kids, maybe,” You whispered out, afraid to mention the topic of marriage when none of you could predict the end of this conflict.

“Would you… get married?” Lance took the risk instead, staring straight ahead to avoid seeing your reaction at the bold question.

“Yeah, I- I guess I would.” Shooting Lance a smile, you glanced down at your connected hands, signifying something so pure in contrast with harsh reality. You didn’t sense Lance’s hesitance as you tugged on his arm, adamant on getting him to bed as they had training drills to go over the next day.

Lance asked a different question each day, mouth shut as he listened to your rambles of wanting to see how Earth looked like, or how much your parents would miss you. He kept quiet in these times and instead let your voice lead him to slumber.

He made you _anxious._

You worried about his well-being, about his bottled-up feelings. He wasn’t cracking as many jokes as he used to, stared off into space more times than you could count. You made a mental note to talk to him after this mission, suiting up in your armour and getting your weapons ready.

Assembling at the bridge, Allura debriefed the plans again on how to sneak into Galra ships, with you being a decoy to lead the soldiers away from the hangar so the rest of the paladins could enter to gather any useful intel.

You nodded along to the instructions, sneaking a glance at Lance to see him in the same dazed state. You straightened up as Shiro’s command reached your ears, nudging you to hurry to your pod as the castle-ship hid behind folds of space and time. You had Ulaz to thank for that invention.

Hurrying to the pod, Lance was the only thing circling your mind. Would he follow the mission’s protocols? Would he get distracted by whatever was on his mind? Sighing, you activated the pod and took off on Allura’s cue, speeding towards the Galra ship’s hangar as the cloaking device kept you hidden.

Sneaking into the ship with ease, you immediately caught the attention of the Galra. You heard the familiar shouts of the soldiers, firing their blasters at you to hopefully rid of your existence. They were quick to act without knowing your intentions, as you led them further into the ship.

The other paladins emerged from Pidge’s lion, seeing as her lion was the only one with a cloaking device. Shiro then repeated the protocols and the division of the team, sending you off with a confident smile and nod.

Lance was alone, in charge of making his way up to the ledges of the ship to take down Galra soldiers and built-in weapons since he unlocked his sniper and had a bird’s eye view from the top.

“Lance! We need you!” You shouted into the comms, struggling a bit to hold off the incoming soldiers. Hunk put up a tough fight, using his canon to eliminate the enemy, but even he was having trouble avoiding the deadly blasts.

“Lance!” Hunk mirrored your shout of urgency, “buddy, you there? We need your help!” You grunted as the blade the Galra wielded gradually inched closer to you, your dominant hand in the clutches of the soldier. You released the arm that was holding back the threatening blade, rolling away as far as you could.

You swung your arm to attack, the skilled soldier blocking at just as you lost footing once again, landing on your bottom. God, that was going to leave a bruise.

Lance swallowed from above, hands sweating under his suit and was unable to take a stable shot. The sniper shook in his hands, and his paladin armour suddenly felt stuffy and uncomfortable.

_“Focus,_ Lance.” He said to himself.

He finally jumped into action when heard your cry of agony as the blaster scraped your leg, drawing some blood and carving a wound enough for you to limp. He fumed, making the most accurate shots not even the training bot could get out of him.

“Thanks, love.” You said into the comms.

After a few more complications, you were able to get intel on the Galra’s next few plans, also receiving instructions from an unexpected spy within the spacecraft.

Fighting a few more Galra personnel on the way out was easy as most of the lower rank soldiers were already taken out. Lance managed the back of the group while Hunk led the front, everyone taking a mental breath of relief as the green lion made its way back to the ship.

Allura stood beside Coran in Green’s hangar to welcome the team from the tiring mission, sending the paladins off after words of encouragement.

Lance’s disappointed look, in no one other than himself, shattered your heart; you took a deep breath and intertwined your hands, coaxing him by tugging lightly.

Once you were in the comfort of his room, you sat him down, but he refused, instead wanting to tend to your injury first. Lance’s face of sheer concentration made your eyes soften, biting your lip as he applied alcohol to the open wound.

“Look, today I- I was way too out of it today. I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly, eyes staying down to avoid seeing your reaction. You smiled ruefully at your lover, head tilting to the side as you whispered, “it’s okay.”

You swatted Lance’s hand away after he finished bandaging your leg, insisting that he stop fussing over you and switched places so you could now tend to him. You sighed as you saw the small grazes across his body, dipping some alcohol into cotton to clean up the blood.

Your touches were light against his skin as you took care of his arms and legs; you were focused, _too_ focused, that you almost didn’t hear the question that came your way.

_Almost._

“Marry me?”

Your ministrations stopped, then, eyebrows furrowed at the sudden question. Your mouth stood open before you whipped your head to look at Lance, taking in his eyes full of worry and anticipation and his lips turned up into one of his lovely smiles.

You let out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding in, as you nod your head yes in response, a smile soon gracing your face. Lance grinned and dropped to his knees to engulf your figure in a bone-crushing hug, while you heard the happy sobs of your lover.

Lance held your face in his hands as a myriad of emotions ran through your body. He brushed away the hair that stuck to your face, resting his forehead against yours. Your hands trailed up, playing with the stray hair at the nape of his neck.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” You whispered out, hearing no response from him, his eyes closed in silence despite your statement. Lance opened his eyes eventually, allowing you to see raw love and affection for you from his teary eyes.

“I love you,” Lance whispered out, hand caressing your cheek tenderly as your tears threatened to fall. He crashed his lips into yours after, engaging you in a passionate kiss as you melted into it, all your bottled-up emotion pouring out. You broke apart after a while, laughing softly at either’s dazed expression.

Lance held you close whenever you hit rock bottom; you had Lance in your arms whenever he’d feel unworthy. The unpredictability of the future allows you to lean on the other when hope feels lost.

You knew why Lance loved you. You _know_ why Lance loves you.

The fact that he had your back was enough to fuel you on, _that_ was the hope that kept you going.

“I love you too.” You replied after a while when you were comfortably sat in his arms, discussing whether gold or silver would look better on you.

_And that’s why you love him too._


End file.
